The invention concerns a device for relieving strain on the eyes of someone working at a computer monitor. Also described are advantageous embodiments of a monitor housing that will accommodate the device.
Working at a monitor involves complex physical and mental stress and strain, primarily on the eyes. The monitor must be variable enough to establish the correct eye-to-screen distance and to adapt to various sitting postures. Relieving eye strain is especially necessary because of the extra stress it produces on the operator.
The visual field is the area of the environment covered by an immobile eye in a stationary head. The field can be studied with an instrument called a perimeter. The overlap of the visual fields from both eyes results in the normal-sighted in an uninterrupted apparent expanse bounded by a curve and centered approximately symmetrical around the nose. This composite field can be stressed by movement and sources of light beyond the object of attention and in the field of vision.
The box-like antiglare devices disclosed in German 3 834 315 A1, GM G 8 908 883.2, and G 9 103 071.4 for example have not been accepted in practice.